vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Vesta (manga)
|-|VesVes= |-|Sailor Vesta= Summary Sailor Vesta is a part of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Pallas. She is the Senshi alias of VesVes of the Amazoness Quartet. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. As a fighter, her abilities and paradigm align well with her overall persona. She employs a whip to keep her enemies at a distance, relying on speed and quick wit to make her opponent vulnerable. Fire, the element of passion, is known to overtake all else - acting quick and reducing all it touches to ash. Sailor Vesta is a protector type - often acting with haste and at great risk to self. She tends to be self-sacrificial in the eleventh hour. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-C | High 3-A Name: VesVes, Sailor Vesta Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Over 1000 Classification: Human, Beast Tamer of the Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Senshi, Member of the Sailor Quartet Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Whipping, Knife throwing, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Brainwashing, Nightmare Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Drain (Via Lemures), Space-Time Manipulation, Magic Negation, Status Effect Inducement | Same as before with overall increased stats, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can survive the vacuum of space, Flight, Energy Projection, Aura, Barrier Creation, Ice Manipulation (With the rest of the Quartet) Attack Potency: Possibly Galaxy level (Comparable to Palla Palla who affected the Sailor Senshi with the Vine Orb, which their power draws from Nehellenia's Dark New Moon) | High Universe level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Eternal SS which the sailor crystals are infinite, Their combined attack completely vaporized the strongest Sailor Animamates) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions (Dodged Sailor Pluto's attack) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the galactic centre within moments) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown. Possibly Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Quite high | Even higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Amazon Stone, whip, several daggers, animals Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Impulsive, wastes precious opportunity by screwing with her opponents instead of beating them | Inexperienced Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tama Hagane (玉はがね): Called "Steel Ball" in the fan translations and "Gem Steel" in the official TokyoPop manga, this command summoned several daggers that VesVes threw at the Sailor Senshi. Tama hagane is a Japanese steel used in samurai swords. * Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss: Sailor Vesta used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Chibi Moon. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet used the attack to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Amazoness Jungle Arrow: Sailor Vesta used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. The Sailor Quartet unleashed a concentrated burst of combined power in order to blow their enemy, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, to pieces. The attack successfully destroyed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon after Sailor Chibi Moon had freed Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibichibi Moon from her entangled vines with Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss. * Colliding Ball: An anime-only attack that was used by the Amazoness Quartet. This attack can remove a person's Dream Mirror. * Ball Ball Attack: This was a powerful attack using her Amazon Stone. * Sealing Ball: This command was used to block Sailor Venus' attack. * Tama Natto (玉納豆): Named "Sticky Ball" in the Cloverway subs, this command created a sticky substance that would impede her target (natto is a sticky and slimy Japanese food). * Eavesdropping Ball: By combining the Amazon Stone with a telescope, the Amazoness Quartet could spy on Queen Nehellenia. * See-Through Ball: This command was used to view things from a distance. The only time it was used in the anime, it was used to watch Zirconia fighting against the Sailor Senshi. * Sailor Crystal Arrow: Sailor Vesta used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. It was first used in Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo. Key: Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Quartet Gallery File:Palla.ves.concept.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Illusionists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tricksters category:Performers Category:Aura Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3 Category:Element Users Category:Empowerment Users